Dreams
by JustWannaBeWhoIAm
Summary: Shane and Mitchie have always been friends. Mitchie's dream date has always been to see the fireworks at cinderella's castle at DisneyLand. When Mitchie's sister gets the chance to dance at disney, and Shane is along for the ride what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Mitchie  
My sister is a major dancer- she is almost prefrcional, we just need to get her an agent. So she has alot of dance competitions- like every other week, and they aren't normally local, so I have to go with my mom and Madison to her dance Competitions. But the good part is that I can bring a friend, all the expenses are on her dance company so it doesn't really matter. I normally bring Shane, my best friend since birth, but I sometimes bring my other best friend Selena, it just really depends. This week I am bringing Shane. We are going to Orlando Florida! I know right! We live in a suberb of NYC so we are going to have to fly there. We are off of school next week so we get to spend a few more days in florida then we normally would. Shane and I are both 16. Did I forget to mention that he isn't just my best friend? I LOVE him to death, and I don't mean in a friend way, but I dought that he feels the same. The plane is about to board, so Shane is saying goodbye to his parents and now walking over to me. He has a huge smile on my face and I'm sure I do the same. They called our flight so we rush to the plane, wanting to get to florida very badly. Shane had his had on the small of my back, gently pushing me forward. We soon got onto the plane and took our places. The seats were in twos so it was me and Shane in front of My mom and Madison. After we took off Shane exclaimed "TO FLORIDA" and I just giggled. He put one earbud in his ear and gave me one, which I gladly accepted. A playlist of our favorite songs started and i leaned my head on Shanes shoulder, which he then put his arm around my shoulder and I just shifted to be more in his embrace, enjoying the rest of the flight to Orlando.

"Mitchie, Mitchie, Mitchie" I heard Shane's angelic voice coo as he lightly shook me  
" wh-what?" I found myself not on his shoulder anymore but on his lap with my arms wrapped around his middle and my head on his chest. " how did I?" I tried to get out as I felt tingles all over my body  
" u fell asleep, thought u would be more comfy on my lap, picked ya up, you know the rest. Oh and we made it to Orlando!"  
" Carry me?" was all I could say because I suddenly was extremely tired  
He smiled at me as I held my arms out to him and he picked me up in one fluid motion and I found myself once again in his warm embrace with my head in the croock of his neck.  
Once we made our way off the plane and back into the airport Shane had to put me down but he kept one of his arms around my shoulder and enlaced our fingers together with the other. As he did that I blushed and noticed he was a little pink himself.  
We got through security without a hitch and made our way to the LIMO that was sent for us... Yes a limo. One in I found myself on Shane's lap again and he was lightly running his fingers through my hair, which was incredibly comforting and peaceful.  
The next time I woke up I was in a fancy hotel room with a balcony and an amazing view of all the Disney parks. i was on the only bed in the room and I noticed I was the only one in the room, so I got up to try to find everyone else, I found them in a lounge type room. My mom was sitting on a chair and Madison was asleep in Shane's lap, since me and Shane were best friends before she was born and he is always around, he is like a brother to her, and this was a normal thing for them. I sat down next to Shane on the couch and he smiled at me. I then asked " where are we?" "the hotel, it's a Disney one! Step out on the balcony!" so I did as I was told and I couldn't believe what I was seeing, there straight in front of me was cinderella's castle! My dream date has always been to watch the fireworks in front of her castle, I always thought that it would be really romantic. Then I felt his presence behind me and he said "great for watching the fireworks, isn't it" " yeah was all I could say and I turned around and his eyes caught on mine. We held that gaze for awhile, just staring into each others eyes. Then he started to move closer to me and he took my hands in his, his eyes never leaving mine. " I'm really happy that you decided to bring me here" he said to me after awhile "well there is no one else I would rather have with me right now" I said smiling big at him. A sleepy Madison came out and made us come back to reality before anything else could happen and pulled us both by the hand back to the couch where she resumed sleeping on Shane's lap. I however was on the other side of Shane just smiling about how cute and sweet he was to my little sister.  
Later that day...  
I had come to realize that our hotel room only had 2 separate bedrooms, each with one bed, and then the lounge witch didn't have any comfy place to sleep. So I was kinda confuse about where Shane was gonna sleep. Then I heard my mom call Shane's name to talk in private, I wasn't gonna go spy on them, but I was gonna interrogate Shane after to see what all that was about.  
Shane POV  
Mitchie's mom Dianne called me to talk, which can only imagine is about our sleeping issue. You see the hotel messed up and gave us a room with two beds, not three but when we went to change rooms, they told us that none were available, so we are stuck with two beds and I'm not sure if she is gonna let me sleep in the same bed as Mitchie or make me sleep on the floor. I would really rather sleep in the same bed as Mitchie because I would be close to her and I would probably end up with her delactly sleeping in my arms... Both of which I love, because all in all yes I am in love with my best friend. She has always said that her dream date would be watching the fireworks at Cinderella's castle, so tomorrow when Madison and Dianne are going through the dances at the performance place, I'm gonna take Mitchie to DisneyLand, and while the fireworks are going off I'm gonna ask her to be my girlfriend. Well that is if the day goes well. Right in that moment she can do one of two things: make me the happiest man on earth or she can break my heart into a million little pieces that could only be healed by her. I'm really hoping that she feels the same way, because if she doesn't, not only would she break my heart but I would have broken an amazing friendship.  
OH Right her mom was calling me...  
So I got to her mom, who then ushered me into the bathroom and blurted out "Do you like my daughter" I was shocked at first but then I knew what I had to say and what I had to ask " yes Dianne I like Mitchie, and I would like to know if I have your permission to ask her to be my girlfriend" she sturdied me for a moment and then smiled at me and said "took ya long enough boy, everyone has been betting on you two getting together for years" My heart swelled "So I can?" I asked hopefully " as long as you don't hurt her" " I would never dare" I answered seriously. " now what I really wanted you to come here for, I'm going to allow you to sleep in the same bed as Mitchie because I trust you both very much, but no funny business, got it?" she asked eyeing me "you know we both have our purity rings, but I assure you, no funny business." " she smiled at me and told me i could go and gave me a hug while whispering "good luck, but your not gonna need it" I thanked her and then walked into now what was Mitchie and my's room.  
She smiled at me and then said what's up? And I said "well if it's ok with you, your mom has said it's ok for me to sleep in the same bed as you" she looked at me for a moment and then smiled and said "yeah that would be cool with me" i smiled a genuine smile at her and then said "good"...  
Mitchie's POV  
MY MOM ACTUALLY IS LETTING Shane, a guy, SLEEP IN THE SAME BED AS ME? Woah she must really trust us... Wow, well it's not like I don't want him there, I love being in his arms, if I would even end up there, they always make me feel so safe and secure, like I never want to leave them. Well that an a continual spark going through us and making butterflies flutter In my tummy.  
Later when they are getting ready for bed  
I walked out of the bathroom to see Shane In just basketball shorts. I found myself staring at Shanes chest for a few moments and then I managed to pull my gaze away from it just as Shane turned around, leaving myself with slightly pink cheeks. I myself was only wearing a camisol and short loose shorts. "Shane?" "yeah?" "what are u wearing to bed because if your gonna wear only boxers, it's gonna be a little weird" I asked him " no worries, I'm gonna wear shorts too" he responded " good" was my response

20 minutes later  
Shane was laying a safe distance away from me on the right side, with me ofcourse on the left. My back was facing him do I wasn't aware of if he was sleeping or not. I turned my head on the pillow to get a peek at him, he was turned toward me looking at me with a smile on his face. He gestured to me to see if I wanted to come closer, seemingly without thinking I shook my head yes and found myself being pulled closer to him. I soon had my head on his chest and one of his arms was around my and the other was running it's fingers through my hair. I took in the smell of Shane and relaxed quite a bit. I found my eyes becoming heavier and heavier and then I was drifting off into a pleasant slumber.

I woke the next morning at 8, while Shane was still asleep. I don't want to wake him but I did want to go into the common room to see if anyone was up. I was about to get up when I realized that Shane had me trapped in his embrace, smiling to myself I took in his touch for another minute, then. Tried to get up but to no avail. I tried squeeze me way out but he held me closer to him and smiled in his sleep. I turned around and started pocking his chest. He woke up after a little bit and smiled at me and said "goodmorning sunshine" hmmm sunshine, that's a new one, but I really liked it. "goodmorning to you to, and I like that name" I smiled at him. I don't know if you forgot but at this point we were very close in proximity. If I moved slightly my nose would touch his. I was perfectly ok with this, but I blushed at the butterflies anyway. Shane touched my nose and said "well I should use it move often then sunshine" I just smiled at him again "but why did u wake me up at 8 in the morning?" "well I needed to get out but your arms wouldn't let me" "oh, but u know you liked it" he joked with me which made me blushed and look down. He managed to get out of bed and picked me up and brought me into the common room "you know I can walk" I huffed "yeah but maybe I like you in my arms". Which made him the one to blush and look down this time. I looked around to see my mom raising an eyebrow at the exchange she had just witnessed.


	2. Chapter 2

Shane POV

An hour later Mitchie and I had eaten breakfast and we were ready to go to one of the disney parks. Madison and Connie had to go to a rehearsal for the show tomorrow so Mitchie and I were free to do whatever. We decided that we wanted to go to the Magic Kingdom park, which was perfect for me because the Cinderella castle is there and we all know what gonna happen tonight :) Well what I hope is going to happen. "You ready" Mitchie asked me snapping me out from my thoughts. "Yeah sure lets go" I replied. We started walking and we soon reached outside of our hotel. It was kinda funny because our hotel was really close to the Magic Kingdom so we didn't have to walk very far. "So whats the plan?" Mitchie asked me. "Well I was thinking we could go on some rides, have lunch, more rides, look around the park some, maybe we will go back to the hotel to relax and then we will watch the fireworks at cinderella's castle tonight.

Mitchies POV

EEEEEHHHHPPPPP! He is taking me to see the fireworks! I have only wanted to do that with him for ever. I mean just seeing the fireworks would have been amazing, but when you add Shane into that is just AHHHHH! I can't wait. Oh but spending the whole day alone with him at disney is amazing. I wonder if I ever told him that I am afraid of roller coasters? I doubt that it has ever come up... ooups... "Hey Shane" I asked "Mhm" he responded, "did you know that I am afraid of roller coasters" " Uhh no I don't think I did" He said while moving closer to me and wrapping his arms around me and whispering in my ear "but don't worry about it, I'll be right there for you the whole time for you to hold my hand and scream with" I leaned into the hug more and wrapped my arms around him while placing my head on his chest "thank you, it means a lot" I spoke into his chest "Any day Sunshine, any day". I stayed in the hug for a little longer until he pulled away and said "Come on lets get going, there is a whole park a waiting up" I nodded at him and started walking while holding his hand. We came across the first ride that was very tame so I decided to go on it. What I didn't now was that halfway threw the ride it got really fast and really crazy. I started screaming my head off and gripping Shane's hand like there was no tomorrow. Soon enough the ride was over and Shane and I were walking off. I turned to him near the exit off the ride and playfully hit his chest. "What was that for" He smiled at me "Well you coulda told me it was gonna be crazy." I said to him "But you wouldn't have let me go on it if you knew" "True but still..." "It is best to grow from the experience Mitch, come on that was pretty tame compared to whats coming up" "WHAT?" ohhh this is defiantly the start to one interesting say ahead of me/..


	3. Chapter 3

Shane POV

A few hours later Mitchie was still afraid of the roller coasters but she was starting to warm up to them a little. She would still scream and grip my hand but I think she was starting to think it is fun. She would smile when we got off and be excited for the next one. I hope she is still gonna need to hold my hand. I have been on rides a lot scarier than this so that is one of the best parts. I love the way our hands seem to fit perfectly into each others like they were meant to be together. It gave me a warm feeling in my tummy and sent my body into shivers just thinking about it, but in a good way. The next ride we were going to go onto had an upside-down part. I pointed to the ride and Mitchie immediately screamed "NO" but I took her hand and dragged her anyway, she will thank me for this later. The line didn't take very long, which was very surprising. Once we got in the seats and the person had put the safety bar down she turned to me with a scared expression on her face. I took her hand and leaned over and told her everything was going to be alright and there was no way that anything bad could happen. She gave me a slight smile and then her face turned into complete horror as the ride took off. I smiled at her and just squeezed her hand. Then she started to scream so loud that I thought I was going to lose my hearing by the end of the ride. I was looking at her the whole time but I saw the look on her face that told me that we were getting close to the up-side down part. As the terror on her face became more and more present I lifted my arm and put in around her shoulders. She seemed great full as she leaned into my embrace. Then we started going up-side down and she screamed for her life and clung on to my arm like there was no tomorrow. The ride soon ended and we walked off the ride. Her hand in mine she turned to me and said "Your crazy..." I kinda looked at her funny and she started giggling "What are you talking about?" I asked. "Well we have been on some pretty scary rides and you haven't even screamed once, I feel weird screaming my head off while you are just sitting there smiling at me." She said looking at me. "Well I don't know, I was never really scared by roller coasters, they have always just been fun. And your just as weird as me... well maybe a little but more." I said smirking at her. She playfully hit me and then turned around and pretended to be mad at me. "Ahh come on Mitch, you know you can't defend the truth..." I said while placing my arms around her and hugging her from behind. She didn't budge and wouldn't talk to me. I started to get worried when she wouldn't respond to me. I started rubbing her back and I leaned closer to her and whispered into her ear "Look Mitch I'm really really sorry, I didn't mean it and you defiantly aren't weird. You are perfect, you are amazing, you have such an amazing smile and laugh that it could light up any situation and you are just truly amazing." She turned to me with a bright smile on her face and a few un-shed tears in her eyes "Thank you, it means a lot, really" I whipped the tears that threatened to fall for her eyes and leaned in and kissed her on the cheack. She smiled with her megawatt smile of hers and gave me a huge hug. I couldn't be happier with her in my arms at that very moment. I said earlier that I would ask her to be my girlfriend tonight if today went good, but now im not even sure how I was questioning it, I knew that I loved her and I knew I wanted to be more than just her best friend.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Joe POV

the rest of the afternoon went pretty much the same. Lots of rides, lots of screaming from mitchie, and lots of clinging to each other. It has gotten to the time where it is time for dinner and then we will go to the fireworks. We walked into the restuarnt and then the waitress took our orders. "So you excited?" I asked her. "Yeah! I've never seen the firework show before, plus I get to go with you" She replied flashing me her million dollar smile. "Well then it is an honor" I said staring into her eyes while a huge smile crept onto my face. We finished our dinner gazing at each other and when the waitress came and gave us our bill I told Mitchie that I got it and she refused for me to pay for her! Err it took a lot of convincing but she finally gave in to my puppy dog eyes. While we were walking out she turned to me and said "I can't believe that you did that, but thank you" "Well I want to treat you right, you of all people deserve it, from everyone. And I would never want anything less for you" I told her with total truth in my eyes. A look flashed through her eyes that I couldn't quite put my finger on. Then she wrapped her arms around my neck and we found ourselves leaning in. Our noses where about to touch when some old guy behind us yelled "This is a family environment, no PDA please" we both pulled away quickly, I could tell her face was as flushed as a tomato, as was mine, but her head was in my chest hiding it. My arms were tight around her and her arms were still around my neck, yeah I was defiantly gonna do this...

**Next chapter is the Fireworks! What do you think? I know, Its really short but I'm saving a lot for the next chapter ;P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Mitchie POV

So Shane is supposed to take me to see the fireworks at Cinderella's castle pretty soon! I'm freaking out! He gave me 30 minutes to get ready after dinner and I have no idea what I want to wear! OMG I'M GOING INSANE! Just then I thought To call Caitlyn, wow how come I didn't think of that before? I dialed her number in record time and put the phone up to my ear. She picked up on the 3rd ring...errrr.

"Hey Mi!"

"Hey Caity"

"How is Disney?"

"Absolutely amazing! But im having a crisis"

"What do you mean?"

"Well Shane is taking me to see the fireworks in 27 minutes and I don't know what to wear! I need help"

"He is taking you to see the fireworks?"

"Yeah now help me"

"Ok well what did you bring?"

"Everything!"

"Ok then how about the purple summer dress and the black jacket thing? Then some silver assesories"

"Ahh okay, thanks"

"No problem, now I want details after this gotcha?"

"Yeah I got it, but I really gotta go I'm down to 20 minutes!"

"Have fun, Bye Mi"

"Bye Caity"

Ok so I found the clothes she told me to wear and put them on, then I went into the bathroom and did my makeup in a natural way. When I was done curling my hair I heard a knock on the door and I yelled "come in" Next thing I knew Shane was next to me in the mirror poking me in the sides.

"You ready?"

"Yeah I'm almost done" I said swatting away his hands.

"Well you look beautiful" He told me while I turned a shade of red. I turned away from the mirror and scanned his attire.

"Well you don't look so bad yourself" He just gave me his best smile and took my hand and led me out of the hotel room. After I got over the tingling feeling in my arm I remembered that I wasn't done with my hair.

"Wait Shane, I'm not finished" I looked at him surprised.

"No, you are done, you don't need any of the make-up or hair stuff, you are simply and amazingly beautiful." I pulled him close to me leaning my head on his cheast while he wrapped his arms around me protectively.

"Thank you"I smiled into his shirt. He just held me then and there, and thats all I would have wanted him to do. For I felt safe in his arms, and like it was exactly where I was meant to be.

We started walking again in silence, but my hand was still interlaced with his. Cinderella's castle was lit up by lights and we had a very good view. I was standing in front of Shane, leaning on him, while his arms were wrapped around my waist as if he was giving me a hug. Soon enough the fireworks started, they were as beautiful as they could ever be, and I could ever expect, but the fireworks that constantly had my attention, was actually the ones flinging all around my body, just from Shane's touch. The fireworks never seemed to stop, but they also were comforting. As the fireworks were coming to an end there was a huge finale, complete with a mickey head as the last explosion (**that would be AMAZING!**)

Shane POV

The fireworks had ended and it seemed that it is my time to shine. I wasn't sure how this would turn out but I was hoping it would be positive. Still had her in my arms and she didn't seem to want to leave. Every other couple or family had left the platform in front of the castle, so it was just Mitchie and I left. I fumbled with the necklace I had in my pocket. I had bought the necklace awhile ago and I was never sure when I was going to give it to her, but tonight I am sure I want to give it to her. I could feel my heart beat pick up as I was getting ready to ask Mitchie to be my girlfriend. For a moment I froze in fear of regection and almost second guessed what I was about to do. But then I felt the sparks in my arms and knew I would continue. I took out the necklace and placed it around her neck, gently tugging on her hair after clasping the necklace. She felt on her neck and then turned to look at me puzzled. I just smiled at her and look her to look at it.

Mitchie POV

I looked at the necklace that Shane had placed around my neck. It was the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen. It was a heart shaped locket with gold designs around the outside. Then I opened the locket to find two pictures on the left side. One from when Shane and I were really little and one was our favorite picture of us from this year. On the right side of the locket in little letters engraved into the necklace it said "Over time people change and feelings change, be mine 3" I looked at him with tears of happiness in my eyes, did he really just ask me to be his girlfriend? I really hope so.


End file.
